And There Were Four
by Pamela1011
Summary: We all know the story of the Lab Rats, but what if there were four lab rats. What if our favorite bionic humans had a younger sister named Erica? How would the story we all know change? In this story I take you through each episode of our favorite Disney XD show and see how it would be different with a thirteen year old Lab Rat in the mix. Rated T for action and minor swearing.


"Welcome to your new home, Mrs. Davenport," a young, rather spry, man said happily, twirling his new wife around in his arms as they entered his lavish home.

"Thank you, Mr. Davenport," Tasha, the new Mrs. Davenport, grinned, putting a strong emphasis on "Mr."

"Okay, okay, we get it. You got married. It's getting old," Tasha's son, Leo snapped, dragging a bunch of bags behind him. Then, the young boy looked around the massive house, his jaw dropping. "Wow! You got all this just from inventing things?" Leo gaped.

"Sure did," Mr. Donald Davenport said with a smile.

"What's that?" Leo questioned, gesturing to a tall, silver object which looked sort of like a projector.

"Ah! That is my new 3D TV!" Davenport answered, taking a step closer to the device. He switched it on, and a baseball game appeared on screen. Leo was fascinated. A ball was hit, and flew up, almost hitting the ceiling of the room, before arcing back down. Leo tried to catch it out of instinct, but he hit the wall behind him.

"Watch it, new kid," a high voice snapped.

"Mom, I think that voice inside my head is back," Leo said worriedly, looking down at his shoes.

"No, Leo," Donald said, turning Leo around to see a screen. On it was a figure which looked like an emoji, but this one was different. It was talking and moving. "This is Eddy, the home security system."

"Welcome!" Eddy said warmly before dropping his tone, "everthing here is mine!" Leo and Tasha both raised their eyebrows at this, but said nothing to insult the powerful emoticon.

"Leo," Davenport turned the subject, "why don't you find your new room. Go down that hall," he started, pointing down an impossibly long hall, and when you see the room with the action figures, video games, and 50 foot television...keep walking, that's mine."

Leo sighed and jogged off to try to find his new room in the maze which was his new house. He entered a small room with nothing but a rug in it. "This is ridiculous! I'll need a GPS just to find the bathroom," he thought aloud to no one, sighing as he dramatically let himself fall back onto the brown wall behind him. A beep sounded and an elevator appeared out of nowhere. It was grey and had the symbol of four red rings on it. "Hello?" Leo said into the grey interior of the elevator, receiving no answer. Out of curiosity, he stepped forward. He didn't even press a button before the elevator sent him plummeting down so far Leo thought for an instant maybe it was taking him to the Earth's core. But it didn't. Soon, the doors opened with an innocent _ding._ Leo stepped out to find a whole new level of the house deep within the cliff on which the Davenport Mansion sat on. Technology had been scattered everywhere and math equations were up on the complex laptop sitting on top of a desk.

"Woah! My new dad is Batman!" Leo said happily, his eyes darting around the room to take it all in.

Suddenly, a short boy, who looked to be about fifteen, bolted through another door with the ring design on it. He turned around to face the door quickly, giving a stunned Leo a chance to hide behind a stack of yellow barrels. "Good luck getting through there. That steel door is as thick as your head." He seemed to be satisfied whoever he was talking to wouldn't get through the door, but he was wrong. One second later a large bulge appeared in the door, and it seemed like the person had easily punched it. The door fell apart at the young boy's feet, revealing an older, taller boy with dark hair and eyes.

"Give me back my ePod!" he said, lifting up the younger boy with one arm, leaving him flailing about trying to get free of his brother's grip.

"I don't have it!" the young boy shouted frantically, still struggling in the unwavering grip of the elder boy. Then, they both saw a particular girl walk in, earphones plugged in to the boy's ePod.

"You took my ePod, Bree!' the boy declared, dropping his younger brother, Chase, on the floor with a painful _thud._

 _"_ Taylor Swift Mega Mix? Really?" Bree, the brown haired girl, questioned with a smirk.

"I find her soothing," Chase's brother, Adam, argued.

"How in the world do you find her soothing?" another girl asked, appearing in the doorway. She seemed to be younger, about thirteen.

"I just do, Erica!" Adam said crossly, snatching the ePod back from his sister.

"Hey!" Bree yelled, angry for the earphones to be ripped out of her ears. In retaliation, she ran fast (not just fast, speed of light fast) toward her elder brother Adam, knocking him into the yellow barrels. Where Leo was hiding.

"Ah!" the four teens screamed in unison, but stopped after a few seconds.

"Ah!" Leo shouted on his own.

Then they all screamed together, "Ahhhhhhh!" That is, before Leo sprinted into the other room, screaming in a high-pitched screech.

"I don't play this card too often, but MOM!" Leo shouted as loud as he could, running away from the four people surrounding him. They didn't look very happy.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! This story is inspired by LabRatsFan281's story called "The 4 Davenports." Check it out, it's really good. I love that story and I figured I might just write one for the fun of it. This is my first fanfiction and I'm happy to be here. Please take your time to review. Also, I know this isn't where this episode ends, but the second part is going to be much longer. Have a nice day!**


End file.
